A Saints Past and a Sinners Future
by girlygamer-x
Summary: Saints Row 2 - Fem!Boss x Johnny, Fem!Boss x Maero. When the Boss of the Saints finds herself falling for the leader of the Brotherhood, what will happen to the gangs? Can she ever deny her hidden true feelings for someone else closer to home?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, okay, well basically I've had this idea in my head and I just really had to write it down. It's completely my own AU of Saints Row, set in Saints Row 2 but very heavily interpreted into my own ideas (if you wanted it to follow the game, then I'm sorry, you might want to find another story!). It's a Female Boss and characters such as Maero [A/N seriously, I gotta make him attractive and he just doesn't fulfill that in the game haha] and others **DO NOT** look like how they do in the game (this really is my own manipulation - I've just taken the bare bones of the game). I just wanted to write this fanfic, so if you love it or hate it, I don't mind, I just had to get my ideas out somehow. Anyways, this getting a longish A/N now so I'll get into it - enjoy! _

_girlygamer-x_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Meet Maero**

"Fuck yeah, that's how the motherfucking Saints do it!" Johnny yelled, raising his pistol in the air.  
"Now, now, Johnny, don't get too excited. We now gotta wait for the Samedi to be all over our ass." the Boss replied, reloading her gun.  
"Aw Boss, come on. You're no fun. Let us have this one?"  
The Boss looked up at him through her lashes, with a stern look before smirking.  
"Alright. Tell Shaundi and Pierce to grab their stash. If you find them fucking, tell them that everyone already knows and to stop sneaking around like they're in a movie. This isn't fucking CSI" she laughed, showing her perfect smile.  
"I'll be back, Boss. Don't go too crazy." Johnny said with a wink, making her stomach fill with butterflies. She was then left alone in the large room, to contemplate.

They had just raided another Samedi unit for drugs, emerging victorious. The attack was a complete surprise to the rival gang, just how the Boss had planned as they hadn't suspected a thing. Taking them out was easy enough, it was just a case of moving the drugs to a Saints hideout. The Boss sat in the main room of the warehouse, a wooden desk and grand chair the centre feature where they had killed the guy who was running the organisation. She glanced at the leather chair, contemplating.  
"Fuck it." the Boss said to herself before taking her leather jacket off and putting the gun on the desk, so she could sit down comfortably; murder tends to tire people out. She propped her feet against the mahogany, her black heeled boots clicking against it. Gently turning herself in the chair every so often, the Boss sighed loudly, relaxing. Taking out her compact mirror, she checked her appearance was still in place. Damn, her hair needed a fresh touch of purple at the salon. She made a mental note to call Jules to book an appointment. The ends needed doing too for her hair was long and voluminous down the back with natural bouncy curls that everyone envied. Dying her hair purple only made people more jealous because it looked so good; it was the ultimate Saint's symbol, to let everyone know who she was.

And sure enough, it soon spread around Stilwater of the female leader of the Saints with the bright purple hair.

The Boss grabbed her eyeliner from her pocket to touch up, and applied a fresh coat of nude lipstick, to keep herself looking presentable. She believed that appearance was the key to making a good impression; didn't someone once say it was nine-tenths of the law? And that was a law that she adhered to. Examining the contents of the desk drawers, the Boss retreated, disappointed to not find any cigarettes; she was craving one badly and had run out. It was always good to have a smoke after a successful raid. With an exasperated sigh, she got up from the chair, smoothing out her black skinny jeans and oversized purple t-shirt that she somehow managed to make look good. Grabbing her leather jacket, she walked over to the door in the corner of the room, which to her surprise lead to outside. Hopefully she would find a nearby gas station to satisfy her thirst for a cool night air was welcome on her face as she took a minute to take it in, ignoring the traffic zooming by after the chain link fence.

* * *

"Cigarette?" a deep voice said, startling the Boss, making her jump. She turned to face the sound, feeling for her gun in the darkness. She got a huge surprise when she saw who it was.

Maero.

"Maero? What the fuck are you doing here? If you're here to kill me, please don't because I don't really want brains on my new shoes." the Boss stated with a sly smile. She still made sure that she had easy access to her gun, just in case; Maero was a psychopath.  
"Cigarette?" he offered again, a smile edging on the corner of his mouth.

Maero was the leader of the Brotherhood, the Saints rival, as well as the Samedi and the Ronin. He was tall, towering over the Boss but well built with toned muscles on his tanned skin. His short brown hair was styled perfectly on his head, quite fashionable, and his brown eyes were burning into the Boss'. She examined him closer; he didn't appear to have a weapon on him. He wore a Brotherhood red t-shirt with black jeans and running shoes, his tattooed arm sleeves being displayed, clearly telling a story that intrigued her. Even the Boss couldn't deny his good looks, his sculpted cheekbones, the way his eyes stared intently into her piercing blue ones.

"You okay there?" Maero chuckled. The Boss quickly regained her composure as she sauntered towards Maero who held out a cigarette. She gladly accepted, but paused before placing it in her mouth.  
"It's not poisonous. Gang honour." he said, reading her mind.  
"Gotta be sure, man." she replied, placing it in her mouth. Her hand searched for her lighter, but Maero flicked his one open, revealing the dancing amber flame. He brought it to the cigarette, lighting it for her, neither one saying anything due to the absurdity of the situation. The leader of the Saints and the Brotherhood acting civil. Friendly. Their eyes were locked as she inhaled deeply and blew smoke in his face with a smirk.  
"So what's a fine young thing like yourself doing out at this time of night?" Maero asked. The Boss raised an eyebrow before spluttering with laughter.  
"I could ask you the same thing, Maero." she replied, "Minus the fine young thing."  
The man clutched his chest in mock agony, making her smile which she tried to conceal by taking another drag.  
"Ouch. A dagger to my heart. And if you must know, I don't always like being around my gang cause they piss me off. So I go for a walk to get away from them."  
"And you just so happen to turn up at the place where we've just raided the Samedi? Hm."  
"It would seem like it." he smirked.  
"Hmm."  
The Boss inhaled on her cigarette again, tapping off the excess.  
"I hate those high ass Samedi fuckers." Maero scoffed, spitting on the floor in disgust, "Contrary to popular belief, I don't think killing you like this would be any fun. Besides, I'd take a Saint over a Samedi any day. Especially their boss."  
"Ever the charmer, Maero. I think killing you like this would be in bad taste too. Considering you just helped a girl out. Thank you, by the way."  
"Wow, a gangster with manners."  
"Hey, I still give credit where credit is due!" she shot back, blushing slightly. Why the fuck was she blushing?  
 _"Snap out of it." she thought, internally scolding herself._ Yet, she remained her cool exterior.

Maero moved in closer to her, the Boss feeling her heartbeat quicken, before stomping out her cigarette.  
"I best be going back in. I can't be seen fraternizing with the enemy, you know ..." she started, before she was interrupted.  
"So tell me, _Boss_." he started, "What's your real name? According to gang legend in this city, no one knows it."  
She rolled her eyes.  
"And I plan on keeping it that way. It gives me power, authority. It demands respect."  
"I believe that you earn respect." he replied. _  
_"Ah, but you see. I earned my respect in the Saints years ago. They made me their Boss. If I'm their Boss, they better fucking call me by it because the Boss demands respect."  
"Feisty. Like it." Maero chuckled, making the Boss smile. What was happening to her?  
"How about this? You tell me your name, and you have can immunity from the Brotherhood for a month."  
The Boss rolled her eyes, again. He was getting cocky.  
"Not on your life, sunshine. How about you call me 'B' for now, yeah? Or can you not stand not knowing?"  
Maero smirked as the Boss felt her stomach flip. He leant an arm against the wall, leaning into her.

"Well, _B_." he murmured, emphasizing the letter, "Do you feel it?"  
"Feel what Maero?" she asked, innocently. They couldn't have denied it if they tried. He gently brushed her shoulder, his touch making her arm tingle. He had felt it too.  
"That."  
Maero glanced down at the Boss' lips and back to her eyes.  
"What, that? You touching my arm? Yep, I felt it. Congratulations, I'm blessed with nerve endings. Anything else?" the Boss joked, making Maero smile.  
"Yeah, this."  
He began to move in to kiss her before she stopped him, placing her hand on his chest. Their faces were barely centimetres apart.  
"Ah, ah, ah, you don't get me that easy Maero." she smirked, moving so their lips were nearly touching but not quite. It was fun to tease; men had to learn that they couldn't have her as easy as they expected.  
"Meet me at the abandoned drive in up in the Arena District at 9pm tomorrow. I'll be waiting. Alone." Maero whispered. And with that, he quickly moved away and walked off.

The Boss exhaled a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding. Smiling to herself, she tried to regain her composure. Had she nearly kissed the leader of the Brotherhood, the Saints rivals? Had he really asked her out? What the fuck was going on? She tried to get herself together, standing up straight and adjusting her hair before walking back inside.

"Where the fuck you been?" Johnny asked, stood with a sheepish Shaundi and Pierce, who Johnny had caught in the act.  
"Out for a cigarette. You know me." the Boss replied, her heart still thudding with thoughts of Maero.

What was she doing?

* * *

 _I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfiction. I have completely planned out this story so there will be regular updates. Speak soon! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Wanna get high?**

The Boss stood in her room in Purgatory, going through her wardrobe for her meeting with Maero later that night. She couldn't tell anyone where she was going otherwise they would come with her and Maero seemed sincere when he said he was going alone. It could still be a suicide mission; he could ambush her. Did he want to strike a deal? Talk to her? Fuck? She didn't know his motives but it had been a while since someone had made her feel like he did. The only other person to do that was Johnny, and the Boss accepted a long time ago that she never truly had a chance with him. Butterflies still fluttered in her stomach whenever they were near though ...

Sighing, she finally settled on black skinny jeans, a black fitted vest top and her leather jacket and heels. Scary yet seductive. Still confused as to what kind of meeting Maero had in mind, the Boss kept her look simple but with an edge. Her eyeliner was polished and flicked to perfection, her skin flawless. Her purple hair was tied back in a voluminous ponytail, the roots becoming visible. Having booked her appointment with Jules, that was one less worry to deal with. Except Maero. And staying alive.

Sauntering out into the main Saints room, Shaundi, Pierce and Johnny looked up from the card game they were playing as she made her way down the stairs.  
"You heading out, Boss?" Shaundi asked, hiding her deck from Pierce's wandering eye.  
"Yeah, something like that." she replied, grabbing some cash from the hidden cash box under the stripper podium.  
"Why you dressed up?" Johnny said, taking a second to look the Boss up and down. Crap, she needed to think fast.  
"Dressed up? I wear this shit every day, Gat."  
"You don't wear heels everyday. Where you goin'?" he pried.  
"Just dinner with an old friend." the Boss shot back, trying to think on her feet.  
"A date?" Johnny asked, squinting at her through his glasses.  
"I don't know how you heard date in that sentence when I said dinner."  
"Did you? I didn't notice."  
The Boss frowned as he went back to his card game.  
"Whatever. See you fuckers later."  
She was bid farewell through a chorus of 'laters' as she felt that she hadn't let anything on; no one seemed suspicious. Taking a deep breath, she realised ... it was time to meet Maero.

* * *

The Boss slowly drove into the abandoned drive-in, in her purple Halberd, the headlights illuminating the area in front of her. No one had followed her but she had to be sure that Maero had kept up his end of the deal. She couldn't see him until she turned the corner slightly, where he was leaning against his car looking the stereotypical bad boy and making her heart pound. Killing the engine, the Boss got out of the car, her heels clicking against the gravel as she tried to keep her balance on the stones. And failing. Maero jumped up, rushing forward to take her hand, guiding her to the front of his car where he was leaning previously.

"I think you know what a woman in heels does to me, B. Not really practical, if I do say so considering the surface."  
The Boss rolled her eyes; it was becoming a habit around him.  
"Shut up, Maero. I'm here aren't I?" she shot back, sitting up on his car hood, facing the broken movie screen, "I'm assuming you came alone."  
"I'm a man of my word, B. Besides, I want you all to myself."  
"Hm, you seem to have forgotten what I said yesterday. You don't get me that easy."  
Maero dug around in his pocket before producing a bag of weed. The Boss' eyes went wide with glee. It looked quality; the Brotherhood's stuff always was.  
"Just to loosen us up, you know? I think we both still have it in our heads that we're supposed to be mortal enemies."  
"Sounds good to me. I'm down. Let me take my jacket off."  
"I like your thinking." Maero winked. She slapped his chest, playfully.  
"Fuck you, Maero."

An hour later, the pair were sat behind the broken movie screen, laughing and spluttering. They had moved there when they saw a cop car go past, running to hide but falling and collapsing on the grass. Maero's pick me up had definitely worked as both were more relaxed and calm around each other. It was good. The Boss laughed, her sides hurting as Maero explained his story.  
"So you just grabbed him by his underwear and threw him across the room?" she asked, holding her stomach.  
"Sure did. If that Ronin boy thinks his Daddy can protect him, well he's got another thing coming. You should have seen the fucker fly."  
Maero chuckled, a deep chuckle as the Boss moved her head to face him.  
"What was the point of this, Maero? Why did you ask to see me again? I mean, we're supposed to hate each other."  
Maero stopped laughing and faced her, their eyes locked. He looked full of sincerity as he cleared his throat.  
"Everyone in Stilwater had heard of the Saints Boss with purple hair. A girl. I'd never had the pleasure of seeing you as I don't usually partake in my gangs raids."  
"A bad move can I just add. Your gang needs their leader there to motive them. But carry on." she interrupted. Maero raised an eyebrow.  
"Anyway. I saw you, a few months back. And ... and you took my breath away. So I said to myself, no gang is going to stop me from getting to know this girl. So when I stumbled upon you last night, I took my chance. And here you are."

The Boss smiled softly at him before straddling herself on his knee, her legs by his thighs. Maero blinked in surprise before smirking, placing his hands on her hips.  
"How about you get to know me a little better?" she purred, before bending down and kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his hands on her ass. Feeling a pressure against her inner thigh as she smiled, biting Maero's lip playfully.  
"Don't get too excited now, big boy." she murmured, brushing her lips against his.  
He pulled her closer into him as he kissed her again as she began to gently grind herself against him, earning a moan from the back of his throat. He suddenly became dominant, flipping the Boss over onto her back so he was on top of her, before attaching his lips to hers again. He tugged at the bottom of her tank top before she allowed him to take it off her, revealing a black lacy bra which he eyed hungrily. He moved his hand in to in between her legs, gently palming her through her jeans, making the Boss buck her hips. However, she stopped him when he tried to unclasp her bra. He paused, looking confused.

"You don't remember what I said Maero. You don't get me that easy." she smirked, before pecking him on the lips and moving so she could stand up. Putting her vest back on, she giggled as Maero looked defeated on the grass.  
"Time and place tomorrow and you'll get something more. But tonight I think your hand will suffice, don't you?" she said, motioning towards the problem in Maero's jeans.  
"The old university observatory, same time." he said, getting to his feet. He moved closer to the Boss, moving some hair behind her ear.  
"You're such a tease and you know how much it annoys me. I'll be waiting." he purred. The Boss moved her face closer to his so they were almost touching again.  
"Don't tell me you don't love it." she mumbled before leaving Maero and walking to her car. He watched her as she drove away, a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Did you have a nice dinner?" Johnny asked, as the Boss tried to sneak into her room.  
"Crap." she whispered, before turning to face him with a smile. Damn his stupid handsome face.  
"Yeah, it was good." she replied, wanting to hit herself for such a vague answer.  
"An old friend, yeah?" Johnny asked, leaning against the wall outside her room.  
"Yeah, from out of town."  
Johnny raised an eyebrow as the Boss fumbled with her keys.  
"Boss." he said, making her stop and face him.  
"Hm?"  
"Are you high?"  
The Boss laughed, but a little too hard. Fucking hell, Johnny Gat was hard to fool. She needed to get into her room and fast.  
"What?! No. What makes you say that?"  
"All I'm saying is, you shouldn't drive when you're high. I don't want you in an accident, okay? I need you."  
"I?" she questioned, blinking at him. Had he really just said that?  
"We - we need you. The Saints. Can't have a dead Boss if we want to take Stilwater now, can we?" he said, clearing his throat.  
The Boss unlocked her door, turning back to him.  
"Goodnight, Johnny." she said with a small smile.  
"Goodnight, B." he replied, her ears pricking. Did he just call her B?

Johnny watched as she walked into her room, his eyebrows raising as he noticed her back all covered in grass stains. He frowned before turning the corner to see Shaundi, who had been listening to their conversation.  
"That was definitely not dinner with an old friend." she said, her voice low so the Boss wouldn't hear.  
"I know right? And she had grass marks all up her back."  
"I'll get to the bottom of whatever it is, leave it to me." Shaundi replied.  
"Thanks, Shaund." Johnny said with a sigh. She cocked her head to the side with a smirk.  
"You ever gonna tell her how you feel?" she asked.  
"Not on your life sunshine."

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next one should be up very soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Bad Influences**

If there was one thing that the Boss hated the most, it was lying to the Saints. Her honesty was one of the things that they all appreciated her for, and was what made her their Boss. They never had a say in her personal life though. At least that's what she kept telling herself. Her meeting with Maero could jeopardize the whole gang; it was dangerous. But she was nothing if not a risk taken, and it wasn't that the Saints was boring her, but meeting with him injected a little more excitement into the gang leaders life.

She sighed as she looked in her wardrobe, checking the time. She had half an hour before she was to go and meet Maero again. Did she own anything else that wasn't purple and black? It was customary for every gang member, of whatever gang, to wear their colours wherever they went to tell others of their presence. It did however, get a little repetitive. Nevertheless, she settled for a sleeveless purple peplum top paired with her black jeans and her black heeled boots. Her hair had endured enough abuse for one day so she left it down, in its natural bounce; her hair appointment with Jules was earlier in the day, evident by the bright purple that now donned her head rather than the faded style she was sporting earlier. With one last check in the mirror, she left the room and went up the elevator, without saying goodbye. Unaware of Shaundi watching her as she left and running up the stairs to follow her.

* * *

Crap, she was 10 minutes early. Groups of students walked past her, some around her age. It was crazy to the Boss how different people's lives could be; some of these people would be graduating university at 25, whereas she was leading the most notorious gang in Stilwater. Did that make them better than her? The Boss checked her phone for the time - 8:53pm. Oh, how she waiting hating for things. The last thing she was nervous for was when the Saints had taken a vote to see who would be their next leader. It had happened after ...

"Hey, Boss!" a voice yelled.  
She jumped quickly to her feet to be greeted by Shaundi. Shit, shit shit. Shaundi was her best friend and her being in the meeting location for the Boss and Maero made her heart race. Not in a good way.  
"Hey. What are you doing at the..." Shaundi paused to look up at the sign, "University observatory?"  
The Boss shifted on her feet, trying not to look obvious.  
"I just like to come here sometimes. To chill. It gets a bit cramped back at Purgatory."  
"I know what you mean. I find that here is one of the best places for a smoke. Look at the stars and think about life, that sort of shit." the dreadlocked girl replied, with a slight chuckle, "Remember we got that Ronin raid tomorrow."  
 _Fuck.  
_ "Oh yeah, don't worry I won't forget. I'm looking forward to it."  
"It's been too long since I sliced one of those fuckers up. I'm gonna go all Kill Bill on their ass."  
"I know right?" the Boss replied, keeping an eye out for Maero, "What are you doing here?"  
"Me? I'm just exploring. I think I'm gonna meet one of my guys, have some fun, you know."  
The Boss laughed before her heart dropped. Maero was walking over. _Shit, shit, shit.  
_ "Hey, Shaundi, how do you get to Freckle Bitch's from here? I'm really craving a double burger." she said quickly.  
"Oh well, you turn right here ..." she explained, turning her head away from the Boss and the incoming Maero. She quickly motioned to the man to abort their mission by running her hand along her next and signalling for him to go right. He nodded before walking quickly away, out of Shaundi's sight. The Boss smiled at the girl, big and false.  
"And then you're at Freckle Bitch's."  
"Thanks a bunch, Shaund. You're a life saver. I gotta go okay? But have fun ... having fun." she said, touching the girls arms before leaving.  
"Bye, Boss."

Shaundi watched as the Boss turned the corner before creeping up to the nearby fence to watch her, hiding. If anyone could find anything out it was Shaundi. She couldn't believe it when she saw a familiar figure walk out of the alleyway and grab the Boss' hand, their fingers entwining.  
"That motherfucker Maero." she mumbled to herself, "You're playing with fire there Boss and you're gonna get burned."

* * *

"Where can we go now?" the Boss asked Maero, eating a cheeseburger. They had walked as fast as they could away from the observatory, until the Boss actually got hungry and wanted some food from Freckle Bitch's. The pair had walked, hand in hand, like any normal couple. It was nice  
"I'm not sure. What did you have in mind?" he replied, his mouth full of a doughnut.  
"I just wanna go someplace where we can be normal young people, where nobody really knows us."  
Maero's eyes widened before he swallowed his food.  
"I think I know just the place. Come on."  
He threw his wrapper down on the floor, the Boss putting hers in the nearby bin, watching the man creep up to a car in the car park.  
"I like your thinking." the Boss said, as Maero flipped out an army knife and clicked it into the door, moving it until it unlocked.  
"Bingo." he said with a smirk.  
"Now you just gotta get it to start, dickhead."  
"The lady questions my talent in hot wiring a car. Firstly, I'm insulted. Secondly, I'm in a gang. And thirdly, I'm in a gang that specialises in this shit."  
"Alright, alright, just get on with it before someone sees. I don't fancy going to jail and explaining this one to Troy."  
Maero fiddled with the wires under the steering wheel before the car roared into life. The Boss clapped her hands together as she rushed to the passenger side.  
"Let's go."

* * *

"Where are we?" the Boss asked as she could hear pounding music.  
"This, B, is On Track nightclub. It's on the outskirts of Stilwater so nobody should know us here. We can be normal young people out for the night."  
The Boss smiled.  
"I love it." she replied before going on her tiptoes to place a small kiss on his lips, "Let's party. It's been a while since I got drunk and I think we deserve it."

The mixture of pounding music, booze and sweaty, gyrating bodies was enough to put anyone off but the two gang leaders were loving it. Everyone was either too intoxicated or genuinely didn't recognise the two to notice them.  
As they downed another shot of vodka, their 5th or 6th with grimace, the Boss grabbed Maero's hand.  
"Come on. I want to dance!" she shouted over the music. Maero smirked as she led him to the dance floor. A familiar song was playing; the Boss recognised it as Where are Ü Now by Justin Bieber and Skrillex, which she loved. Maero pressed himself to her as they danced to the beat, their bodies merging together amidst everyone else's.  
"Where are you, now, now, now?" Justin sang as the beat dropped, Maero turning the Boss around to face him before kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as they moved in time to the tune. Time seemed to slow as the Boss' vision started to get a little blurry with the alcohol.  
The song was coming to an end, the girl feeling very drunk.  
"Can we go?" she whispered-yelled into Maero's ear, her words slurring. He nodded before leading her outside, into their hijacked car. She giggled to her extremely drunk self as Maero weaved in and out of traffic, still able to drive coherently enough whilst under the influence.

"You look so beautiful like that, B." he murmured, as they pulled to a stop, a few paces away from Purgatory.  
"Shut up, Maero." she laughed, resting her head on the leather seat, "I had fun tonight though. Thank you."  
"You know what? I did too. And we didn't even have sex."  
The Boss rolled her eyes before sitting up and fumbling through the glove compartment until she found what she was looking for.  
She quickly scribbled, hopefully clear enough in her state, on an old receipt before placing it in Maero's hand and holding it in place.  
"That. That is my personal cell phone number. You text me when you next want to meet up, okay? And make it soon."  
Her words were slurred as Maero smiled. She quickly undid her seatbelt and kissed him briefly, before getting out of the car. She leant back in before shutting the door.  
"You're a bad influence on me, Maero." she said with a giggle.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, B. Take your drunk ass home. I'll text you. Goodnight, babe."  
"Goodnight." she said, shutting the door and watching Maero drive off. She laughed to herself before walking to Purgatory, trying not to stumble. Her heels were ripping into her feet as she took them off, her bare feet on the gravelled floor. She eventually made it to the elevator which would lead her to near enough outside her room. The sensation of the elevator made her want to throw up as she held onto the wall, trying not to. The familiar 'ding' sounded as the doors opened, the Boss practically falling over.

"Shit, Boss." a voice said, rushing towards her to grab her before she hit the floor. Johnny.  
"Where the fuck you been?" he asked, trying to hold her up.  
"Partyin'! Is the Saints Boss not allowed one night off?" she slurred, holding into Johnny's arm for support.  
"Damn, you not been this drunk since your birthday." he muttered, guiding her to her room. He kicked open the door before sitting her on the bed and turning on the lamp.  
"Shit." the Boss said. Johnny picked her up and rushed her to the toilet just in time for her to throw up. He held back her hair, rubbing her back as she vomited up around $100 worth of booze. The Boss tried to catch her breath as Johnny passed her a cup of water which she took gratefully, rinsing her mouth before taking a huge gulp. He then handed her a toothbrush with some toothpaste on, the Boss groaning.  
"Do it. You'll thank me in the morning." he insisted. She took the brush from him, beginning to clean her teeth, Johnny again holding her hair back so she could spit out the paste.  
"Right, drink some more of this. Your sorry ass is going to have one fuck off headache tomorrow."  
"Why did I drink so much?" she groaned as Johnny chuckled.  
"I don't know what the fuck you been doin."  
He grabbed a hair tie and brush from the bathroom shelf and made quick work of fashioning a loose braid for the Boss. She would be thankful for that shit in the morning.  
"Come on, time for bed."

Johnny scooped her up, bridal style, before placing her on the mattress.  
"Arms up." he instructed.  
"Johnny, you're not fucking changing me. We're not married!" the Boss slurred.  
"Arms up." he said again. This time the Boss obliged as he removed her top and replaced it with a large shirt for sleeping in. The Boss in her bra was nothing that he hadn't seen before as she sometimes turned into a stripper after her 4th shot of tequila. He then set about removing her jeans much to her protests.  
"Time for sleep." he said, pulling back the covers and helping her climb in, "You're gonna regret getting this drunk when you found out I had to baby you."  
"You always got my back though, Johnny. You and me, since forever." she mumbled.  
"Whatever." he chuckled, "Night, Boss."  
He went to turn out her light before her voice stopped him.

"Johnny wait."  
"Yes?"  
"Stay with me? Please?" she whispered. Johnny stood there in debate with himself over what to do.  
"Please, Johnny." she asked again.  
"Ah, fuck it. Only for you, Boss."  
He made quick work of getting undressed for bed before getting under the sheet next to her.  
"Happy now, Boss?"  
"Why do you call me Boss, Johnny? You know my real name." she mumbled, still drunk but less so. She turned to face him.  
"Cause you asked me to, Boss." he replied.  
"I like it when you call me by my real name. Takes me back to the old days of you and me."  
"Go to sleep." Johnny said, turning off the lamp. He lay in complete darkness before he felt the Boss shuffle next to him, wrapping her arm around his naked torso. He stiffened before placing his arm around her, so they were holding each other. Johnny placed a delicate kiss on the already sleeping Boss' head.  
"I love you, Boss." he whispered before closing his eyes to sleep.

He longed for the day when she would say it back.

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this 3rd installment! Feel free to review, favourite and follow!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 -**

"Right, so you fuckers know the plan? Is everyone ready?" Johnny asked. A group of the Saints including Johnny, the Boss, Shaundi and Pierce were stood in an alleyway, around the corner from the place where they were to raid the Ronin. Their Boss was out of town for one day so it gave the Saints the prime opportunity to attack.  
"Yeah, everyone storms in first and kills every fucker they see. Then you and me go in, Johnny, and check everything out." the Boss explained.  
"So we do your dirty work for you?" Shaundi asked, inhaling on her cigarette.  
"We have earned our position. Now it's time for you to earn yours." the Boss replied, taking the cigarette from Shaundi and throwing it on the floor.  
"The fuck, man?"  
"We need concentration. We fuck this up and the Ronin have our asses." Johnny said, "Now, is everyone ready?"

* * *

The group crept up to the doors of the huge Ronin building. Inside were boxes of the finest drugs and weapons, something that the Saints would benefit greatly from if everyone acted how they were supposed to. They kept their heads low as the main group stood behind the door, ready to run in and shoot. Shaundi looked up at the Boss and then to Johnny. The pair nodded.  
"THIRD STREET SAINTS MOTHERFUCKERS!" Pierce shouted as they burst in, taking the Ronin completely by surprise. The familiar sounds of shots being fired, shouting and swearing were heard as the Boss and Johnny stayed outside until their cue.  
"It's nice this. A good old fashioned raid. We should celebrate tonight, I say."  
"What a party?" Johnny asked, adjusting his gun.  
"Yeah, something like that perhaps. You down?" the Boss asked, looking at his eyes through his glasses. She noticed that he was moving uncomfortably.  
"Yeah, well about that. Erm, I'm meeting someone tonight. And I can't bail on them."  
This took the Boss by surprise; Johnny rarely went out without the Saints.  
"Oh? And what's this special meeting?" she asked. Johnny looked up at her, looking like he was a naughty schoolboy.  
"It's just dinner with this girl called Aisha."  
"A date?" she asked.  
"I don't know how you heard date when I said dinner." Johnny replied, mirroring the Boss' response to him a few days ago.  
"GUYS WE NEED YOU!" Shaundi shouted, cutting the tension between the two. They jumped into action, rushing into the building. Ronin bodies lay everywhere, blood flooding the floor.  
"We're going to scope out the top floor. Johnny, we need you in case the Boss appears." Shaundi explained.  
"What about our Boss?" he replied.  
"No, it's fine. You organised this raid. Go and have a special meeting with their Boss if he's there." she shot back. Johnny frowned slightly; why had her mood changed?  
"A'ight." he said, walking off with the girl. The Boss sighed loudly as she watched the door.

"I heard the Saints were doing a raid."  
The Boss whipped around to see Maero.  
"Maero? What the fuck are you doing here?" she hissed, checking behind her for any Saints members.  
"I couldn't stay away?" he chuckled, "Turns out you missed a few digits when you gave me your phone number yesterday so I figured I would have to seek you out myself."  
"Yeah, shots tend to do that to me. What do you want? You can't be here!"  
Maero moved closer to her, tucking some hair behind her ear. His face was inched from hers as he towered over her when she wasn't in heels.  
"Come with me." he mumbled, looking into her eyes and then down to her lips and back again. _Oh. Here?  
_ "Maero. I can't just leave."  
"Who says you're leaving. Your Saints have got 3 floors to go through. We have time. Limited, but time nonetheless."  
He took her hand before leading her to a room, just off to the left of them. It was a small cupboard, with a single mop and bucket and a little shelf with one bottle of bleach on it.  
"How romantic." she scoffed.  
"The Saints Boss wanting romance? That's new."  
She rolled her eyes before stepping into the cupboard, Maero following her behind, shutting the door. The cupboard flooded with darkness as the Boss could hear Maero fumbling with the light switch which was a string from the ceiling. She started laughing as Maero swore to himself, tripping over the bucket. Eventually, he found the string and pulled, finding his nose nearly touching the Boss' when the light was turned on. He moved his head closer, about to kiss her before she stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.  
"Maero ... I'm a Saint."  
"Then how about I make you a sinner?" he smirked.  
"Seriously, you're lucky that I'm turned on right now because under other circumstances you would be getting no sex with that pick up line."  
"Who said we were in here for sex?" he asked with a laugh, the Boss slapping his arm. He then pressed his lips to her, slow at first until they both realised that they didn't have much time. The Boss clawed at Maero's shirt, ripping it off him before he returned the favour, leaving her in her bra. Then she jumped up, resting herself on the shelf as Maero placed his hands in between her legs, touching her through her pants.  
"Fuck." Maero moaned, as the Boss slipped out of her jeans. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to remove her bra with ease.  
"Jesus."

* * *

The Boss adjusted her hair as Maero pulled his shirt back on. Although their encounter was quick, it had left them both satisfied and that's all that mattered.  
"Worth it?" Maero asked her with a smile.  
"Hmm, I'll get back to you on that. Now, come on, you have to go. Like now." she replied, ushering him out of the cupboard.  
"Usually it's the man that's desperate to get out after sleeping with someone."  
"Ah, but I'm not just someone, am I Maero?" she replied.  
"Hmm, I'll get back to on that."  
"Fuck off out of here, Maero." the Boss laughed, shooing him from the building. He turned around before he left, kissing her again and lifting her off her feet.  
"No you're not just someone, B." he murmured, putting her back down but still holding her close.  
"I'm glad to hear it. I'll call you, okay?"  
"You have my number?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I have my ways." she smirked. With one last peck, Maero walked off, leaving the Boss by the door. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Damn, did that man add some exictement to her day. However dangerous he was. Her thoughts were cast back to Johnny. Who was Aisha? And why did it stir up some kind of jealously within her?

"All clear up there, Boss." Shaundi said, coming up behind her, "Is everything okay?"  
The Boss cleared her throat.  
"Erm, I think so?"  
"You don't sound so certain." she replied, lighting a cigarette to compensate for the one from earlier.  
"Maybe I'm just thinking too into things, I guess. It doesn't matter."  
Shaundi inhaled, blowing her smoke away from the woman only for it to be blown back into her face due to the wind, making her cough.  
"Can I be honest?" she spluttered, trying to clear the smoke from in front of her.  
"You always have been. Go on."  
"Well, I've been in this gang 3 months less than you and I would say that you're my best friend. And I know my best friend."  
The Boss kicked at some dirt on the floor, avoiding eye contact.  
"I've seen how you look at him, Boss." Shaundi mumbled. The girl raised her head, looking at Shaundi.  
"I know how you feel about Johnny, even though you don't say anything. I know how you've always felt about Johnny. All I'm gonna say is don't throw it away by playing with fire."  
Her eyes widened. _Shaundi fucking knew._ The dreadlocked girl chuckled as she noted the Boss' reaction.  
"Yeah, I know. You can't hide nothing from me. I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life. Just think about what you're doing before you get in too deep."  
The Boss took a deep breath, flashing a small smile at Shaundi.  
"Thanks, babe." she finally said. Shuandi said nothing as she passed the rest of her cigarette over to the Boss for her. How is it that that girl just always knew?  
"HEY GUYS!" Pierce and Johnny shouted, walking over to the girls.  
"Also, don't make a habit of fucking in a cupboard." Shaundi said quickly, making the Boss laugh out loud.  
"What's so funny?" Johnny asked.  
"Just something that Shaundi said. Come on, let's go." she said.  
The foursome started to leave before Johnny pulled Shuandi back.  
"Did she say anything?" he asked her, referring to the Boss. The girk thought for a moment, looking at the Boss laughing with Pierce, before shaking her head.  
"Nope. It was just dinner with an old friend, like she said."

* * *

 _Hey guys! This chapter was sort of a filler chapter but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless! Please let me know what you thought by reviewing, favouriting and following :) Also, if you guys want me to include full smut I can do but I'll leave you to your imaginations for now - let me know! Ciao x_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - If I Knew You Were Coming ... I'd Have Baked A Cake**

It had been over a week since the Boss and Maero had little their encounter as gang life had taken a hold of them both for a while. Also, they couldn't sneak around every single day without someone catching on - Shaundi already knew and that was one too many. Nevertheless, they were in contact constantly since that day, texting and calling each other. They had also managed to keep their needs satisfied which the Boss joked would come in handy in case she needed something to blackmail him with. And he had equal evidence also.

* * *

The Boss stood in the Saints kitchen, surrounded by ingredients. The clock flashed 10:39pm as she realised that Purgatory would be empty so she could get on with what she needed to do. And what she was doing was baking a cake.

The sight of the leader of the Saints stood in a well furnished, domesticated kitchen preparing to bake a cake was a sight that even she had never envisioned. But it was Shaundi's birthday the next day so the Boss thought what better gift to give her than a Saints Row cake. Purple icing, naturally. So with a tighten of her ponytail and the recipe presented in the cook book, she set out to bake. The Boss started by weighing out some flour and whisking an egg before remembering that she hadn't turned her music on.

Walking over to the sound system, she tapped her phone, smiling as she read a text from Maero that flashed up on her phone.  
 _"You're irresistible."  
_ Pressing play, she settled back into the rhythm of baking, preparing the butter and sugar.  
"Damn it, it says 3 eggs." she mumbled to herself as she walked to the fridge to retrieve some more.  
 _i_ by Kendrick Lamar started playing, the happy tune filling the kitchen. She bumped the fridge shut with her hip in time to the music, nearly dropping the eggs in fright at the sight of Johnny in the doorway.  
"FUCKING HELL, I ALMOST DROPPED THESE!" she screeched, holding her chest as her heart felt like it had jumped into her throat. Johnny looked at her with a mischievous smile, leaning against the door frame.  
"Baking? Really Boss?"  
"Hey, it's for Shaundi's birthday. Gotta keep my homegirl happy."  
The man chuckled as he watched the Boss incorporate the eggs into the mix. He walked over and glanced at the recipe book.  
"Er, Boss? You need some egg whites too."  
"As well? Jesus, why is this cookbook making it so damn complicated to bake a fucking cake!"  
"C'mon, let me help." Johnny replied, rolling up his sleeves, "I'm a pro at this shit."  
She raised an eyebrow.  
"A pro? Alright then, Gat, show me what you got."  
Johnny started cracking the eggs and separating them as the Boss turned the music up, dancing a little around the island in the kitchen where Johnny was working.  
"Are you gonna help or nah?" he asked. The Boss sighed before walking over and mixing the flour in. She coughed slightly as it went in the air, as she rubbed her cheek. Johnny looked up at her and shook his head with a chuckle.  
"What?" she asked.  
"You've got flour all over your face."  
"I have? Where?"  
She began brushing at her face adding more flour rather than removing it.  
"Oh for fuck sake, let me do it." Johnny, grabbing a towel before dabbing at her face. She watched him as he stared intently at her cheek through his glasses, gently wiping away the flour. Her heart rate quickened due to their proximity, as she looked up at him through her lashes.

"All done." he whispered.  
"Johnny ..." she started before she was interrupted by a ringing. Timing was always a bitch.  
He sighed as he moved away, removing his phone from his pocket.  
"Aisha." he stated. The Boss' mood automatically darkened at the mention of her name. Subconsciously, she grabbed an egg from the carton, her mischievous cogs turning in her head.  
"Ah, she can wait. Now, what were you say-"  
Johnny was cut off as an egg hit him square in the chest, bright yellow yolk exploding on his shirt.  
"THE FUCK?" he shouted, the Boss stifling her giggles, "Oh, it's on."

He grabbed a bag of flour and threw it at the girl, exploding white powder everywhere. The Boss grabbed some chocolate dust, as Johnny took an egg, running towards her and cracking it on her head.  
"JOHNNY GAT, MY FUCKING HAIR!" she cried. She ran around the island, ducking down before bobbing up to throw butter at him. Before they knew it, they were having a fully fledged food fight, running around the island, ducking and dodging the food. Johnny ran around, grabbing the Boss around the waist, pulling her closer, as she screamed. He stopped as she cracked an egg on his head.  
"Now, we're even."  
"You started it!" he protested. The two stood there, catching their breath as the kitchen was covered in food. Johnny looked at the Boss.  
"Wait, you got some egg getting near your eye." he said.  
"Not this again." the Boss giggled, a rare sound.  
He moved to the same position as he was when he was removing the flour as her heart pounded. If only she knew that he could feel it too. His fingers delicately brushed her face, before pausing. They both stared into each others eyes, neither saying anything but feeling instead.  
 _"I just want to kiss him right now."_ she thought, _"Damn you, Johnny Gat and your stupid fucking face."  
_ "I better ... I better tidy the kitchen." she mumbled, still breathless. He nodded slowly.  
"Yeah yeah, I got shit to do." he replied, yet he still didn't move, the electricity between them undeniable. Was anyone going to act upon it?  
No.  
Johnny moved away, leaving the Boss as she turned to see him in the doorway. He glanced back at her.  
"You still manage to look beautiful, V."

The Boss' heart dropped as she watched him leave the room. That was the closest he had come to in calling her by her name in years, and it left her shock, her eyes wide and blinking. It reminded her of the young girl fresh out of high school, accepted into the Saints and trying to get the attention of the formidable Johnny Gat, who was a couple of years older than her.

* * *

 _"Welcome to the Saints." Pierce said. V stood there, taking it all in. She was like a child in a sweet shop that had been allowed to roam free. Strippers walked past her scantily clad in high heels as Saints threw dollar bills at the others on the pole. People were drinking, smoking and generally having a good time as the music pounded around Purgatory.  
"Have you been shown your room?" Pierce asked. V blinked a few times in awe before turning to look at him.  
"Yes. Thank you." she replied, shyly.  
"How old are you anyways?"  
"18. Left high school a month ago."  
Pierce whistled through his teeth.  
"Jesus, you not even full grown girl. What's a pretty thing like you doin' in a gang of hardened criminals?"  
V laughed.  
"Nothing else was satisfying enough. And anyways, I always liked the thought of being in the Saints."  
She stopped as she saw him. Johnny Gat. He looked the same as he had done when he left high school a few years earlier but more handsome, if that was even possible. She internally cringed at the thought of pining over him in school yet that's the very reason that she had joined the Saints. She had to make Johnny Gat hers. Pierce followed her gaze.  
"That's Johnny Gat, our soon to be leader. Impress him and he's got your back for life. Hey, Johnny!"  
V's face ignited in a blush as Johnny waved to Pierce before sauntering over to the pair.  
"Johnny, meet the Saints newest recruit."  
Johnny paused for a second to analysed V's face before a smirk appeared on his face.  
"Hey, you're V-"  
"Just V now." she said, interrupting him.  
"Just V." he said, the words rolling off his tongue, "I like it. Don't think I would forget a face like yours so easily. I know who you are."  
The girl smiled, tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear.  
"I'll see you around. _V." _he said, emphasizing the gave her a wink before turning on his heel and walking away.  
"I think we need some new colour up in here." Johnny murmured with a smirk on his face._

* * *

The Boss sat on a stool, the smell of cake filling the air as it rose in the oven. She tapped her nails against the counter top, the clicking echoing around the room. Her mind was ticking over with the thoughts of Johnny. Maero. Johnny. Maero. Johnny. Johnny. Johnny. What was he doing with Aisha? Was he with Aisha now? Her thoughts flew around the room as she decided that baking a cake was a bad idea as it had let too much get to her head.  
Her phone dinged loudly as she glanced down to see Maero's name. Her heart dropped as it wasn't the name she expected. What was happening to her?  
 _"Come and meet me tomorrow at 9pm. I need to see you. I think we should take this relationship further. M x"_

Well...Shit

* * *

 _Hey guys! I am so sorry that I have updated in a while but I have been sick which is why I couldn't :( This chapter is a little short (imo) but I hope you enjoy nonetheless! Just trying to juggle a million and one things at the moment but I will be back to regular updates now that I am better. Enjoy and ciao x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Struck by Lightning**

"Happy birthday, Shaundi!"  
The chorus of the Saints voices echoed around the main room as Shaundi stood there with an ear splitting grin on her face.  
"Aw, guys! You didn't have to!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together nonetheless.  
"And for the big surprise ..." Johnny said, motioning behind him. The Saints parted like the Red Sea to reveal the Boss stood their with her purple cake, candles aflame.  
"Hand made by yours truly, may I add." she paused to look at everyone, "Get singing motherfuckers, I didn't bake a cake for nothing."  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Pierce sang loudly, encouraging the others to join in. Eventually, the room was echoing again with the Saints singing as the Boss stood in front of Shaundi, the candles glowing in front of her face.  
" _Happy birthday to you!_ Blow out the candles and make a wish." the Boss said.  
"Before I do, I just wanted to say. Every year when I was little, I used to wish on my birthday for a better family than what I had. A different family. I wished and wished every year. And so, I don't need a wish this year because it already came true after all my years of waiting. You guys are my family."  
"Shaundi, stop being a soppy bitch and blow out the candles." Johnny said jokingly, the group chuckling.  
"Alright, alright. I want you on that stripper pole by the end of the night, Gat." she winked before taking a breath and blowing out her candles. She missed a few and had to blow again.  
"All the smoking you do, Shaunds." the Boss laughed.  
"Don't you know it." the dreadlocked girl winked.  
As she blew the last of the candles out, admiring her cake, Shaundi smiled again.  
"Now that that's done with ... LET'S PARTY MOTHERFUCKERS!" she yelled, punching her fist in the air. The Saints cheered before music began playing, pounding out of the speakers. _Runaways (U & I)_ by Galantis boomed around the room, the beat bouncing off the walls and vibrating the floors.  
"Shots?" Johnny asked, producing four glasses of vodka for himself, Pierce, Shaundi and the Boss. They each took a glass before Johnny proposed a toast.  
"To Shaundi. Happy birthday, you badass motherfucker."  
"To Shaundi!" Pierce and the Boss echoed before they all downed their shots, grimacing as it burned when it ran down their throats.  
"Party time." the Boss smirked.

* * *

A few hours had passed and everyone was either rip roaring drunk or so high they didn't know which way it was to come back down again. The Boss sat on a bar stool, drunk but coherent enough - it took _a lot_ to get her properly drunk. A mellow song played around the Saints hideout, a familiar narcotic smell filling her nose, making her smirk. She and Maero had been texting back and forth, his cheeky tone causing her to smile.  
 _"When can I see you?"_ he asked. The Boss fiddled with her fingers before tapping out a reply.  
 _"Soon, I promise. Now if you excuse me, it's time to pass the puff"  
"Have fun beautiful."  
_She blushed slightly before pocketing her phone and getting to her feet. Saints were sat on the sofas around the stripper pole, sharing the weed.

"Mind if I get in on this?" she asked.  
"Not at all man." Shaundi slurred, practically comatose.  
"Sit here, Boss." Johnny beckoned, motioning for her to sit beside him. She hesitated but had to act quickly to not arouse suspicion. She sat down next to Johnny, as he put his arm around the back of the sofa. She raised her eyebrow slightly, wondering if he did that with Aisha. Another gang member held out the weed for Johnny to take. He did so, inhaling deeply and the exhaling the smoke from his nose in a thick plume.  
"Your turn." he mumbled, passing the joint to the Boss. She looked at him before taking it off his hands and copying his actions. Instead of exhaling through her nose however, she blew the smoke directly into Johnny's face with a smirk, making him cough slightly.  
"What you do that for?" he spluttered. The Boss said nothing, a small chuckle escaping her lips. The high went to her head, making her flop back onto the sofa.

"No stripping tonight then, Boss?" Pierce asked from the other side of the pole.  
"Nah, not enough tequila P."  
"I told ya'll we should have got more." he said to no one in particular. The Boss smiled, turning her head to face Johnny. That familiar feeling rose in her stomach as he looked back into her eyes.  
"Hi." he mumbled.  
"Hi." she replied back, biting her lip slightly.  
"So, about ..."  
Johnny was cut off by a huge crash of thunder, followed by the pounding of rain.  
"THUNDER!" the Boss yelled, jumping to her feet like an excited child, "Come on guys!"  
"Boss, are you fucking crazy, it's a storm out there!" Johnny shot back at her.  
"Last time I checked Johnny, the Saints _were_ the fucking storm. Let's just do this, one time. Live a little. Feel the rain on your face, all that shit."  
He put his hands up in defeat, the Boss clapping her hands as the gang got to their feet, excitement spreading though the group.  
"Grab a beer everyone!" she called as she led the group up the stairs, the transition between the new building and the old church still being constructed. The group buzzed as the Boss pushed open the double doors.

Torrential rain hammered down on Stilwater, so much that you couldn't see that much in front of you. Thunder rumbled as lighting cracked in the sky, the sound deafening.  
"Come on!" the Boss encouraged before running out into the middle of the weather. She was soaked within seconds, looking like she had jumped into the shower with her clothes on and back out again but she didn't care. She didn't have a care in the world. The rest of the Saints then ran out, splashing puddles and dancing around in the rain. The Boss ran around too, drunk on alcohol and happiness before an arm pulled on hers. She whipped around quickly, struggling to see who it was until she was met with the familiar hazel eyes.

"Maero?" her eyes widened in shock and fear, "Maero, you can't be here! They can't see you with me otherwise we're dead!"  
"Relax, they can't see us anyway, yeah?"  
He waved his hand out into the rain. The Boss could barely see the other Saints so she relaxed. Slightly.  
"I needed to see you." he said, as if he was just popping down to the shop.  
"Is that it? You couldn't keep it in your pants for five minutes so decided to show up here on Saints turf? Your dick is going to get you killed, Maero."  
The Boss was silenced by his lips on hers before she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her slightly. Sparks flew around her head as Maero also struggled to keep his balance.  
"Kissing in the rain, how romantic." she commented when he put her down.  
"You know me." he said.  
"Oh I do. Okay, what is this pressing matter that was so urgent that you came here?"  
"Well, okay, here goes. You and me together, we're good. We get on. We prove that the Saints and the Brotherhood can work."  
"Right ..." She didn't know how she felt about where this was going.  
"Basically, I've been thinking that ... it wouldn't be so bad if ... the Saints and the Brotherhood formed an alliance, with you and me showing them our united front."

The Boss blinked at him dumbly for a few seconds.  
"What?"  
"I know it sounds crazy because we're rival gangs but think about it. You guys are on top now, the Brotherhood second, as much as it pains me to admit it. If we combined forces, we would have the Samedi and the Ronin destroyed in a matter of weeks and then we take over Stilwater, 50/50 to the Saints and the Brotherhood. We could be together then, you know, properly and people wouldn't care because they'd be more bothered about that fact that we'd won. I want to be with you properly without the threat of our asses being handed to us. We can make this work, I swear. So ... what do you think?"  
The Boss stood in silence for a moment, the cogs turning in her head. She chose her next words wisely before she spoke.  
"And what makes you think that the Saints and the Brotherhood will just follow us? Not question our motives? What makes you think that they'll just dumbly serve us? And what makes you think that I'm alright with this? I am the Saints leader and what you have just asked me is to lead my gang into the arms of the enemy."  
"You were in my arms easy enough. I think my charm won you over."  
The Boss slapped her arm around his head, making him chuckle deeply.  
"This is the next bit of the plan. There is a Ronin drop in at the end of the month. That gives us 3 weeks. A few days before the shipment, we reveal our plans, I to the Brotherhood and you to the Saints. Tell them that we're together and that we're doing this for them. Make them believe in us, in this, and then we rule Stilwater forever. You and me, the King and Queen of it all. My Queen of it all."

Maero looked at the Boss in the rain, her purple hair cupping around her face as she furrowed her brow in thought.  
"Boss? Boss, where are you?" a voice called.  
"You have to go." she hissed, "I'll think over what you said and let you know my decision by Sunday. Meet me at the Parthenon Ruins at 10pm, okay?"  
"So you'll consider it?" he asked. The Boss scanned around her.  
"Look, I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no, I just need to think about it. Think about what's best for the gang. And right now what is best for the gang is if you leave otherwise they'll kill you and I can't have that."  
Maero leaned down again to kiss her to which she fervently reciprocated, trying not to get too lost and distracted. Her heart pounded against her rib cage, small butterflies forming at his touch. As he pulled away, he leaned into her ear and muttered 8 words that changed her whole view on everything.  
"I think I'm falling in love with you."

And with that Maero was gone. He pulled away as quickly as he was there, leaving her stunned. Did he really just say that to her?

* * *

"There you are, come on, you gotta get inside girl otherwise you gonna freeze. All the other Saints are inside drying off." Pierce said. The Boss slowly turned to him with a small smile before they walked back into Purgatory. She felt in a daze it a bubble, trying to absorb what Maero had just said to her.  
A Saints/Brotherhood alliance? He thinks he loves her? It was all just too much to handle in one night as it was the age old conflict of her mind telling her one thing and her heart telling her another. She stopped by Johnny at the Purgatory doors. A huge clap of thunder roared overhead.  
"Were you talking to someone in the rain?" he asked, a towel wrapped around his neck, his wet shirt clinging to his body. Damn it.  
"What? No. You must be seeing things Johnny."  
She hurried past him as he watched her take a purple towel from the stacked pile an begin drying off.

Shaundi came up behind Johnny, high but less so than before. He was surprised she was still able to stand.  
"Shaunds, are you sure that there is nothing going on with the Boss?" he asked.  
"Shh, you're not allowed to tell anyone!" she said, laughing slightly.  
"Tell anyone what?" he pressed, a knot forming in his stomach.  
"About her secret boyfriend, duh." she replied, taking a swig of beer. Johnny felt the anger beginning to rise.  
"Boyfriend? Who?"  
"Shaundi is not allowed to tell anyone!" she slurred, nearly collapsing. Johnny held her by her arms as he needed an answer from her.  
"Who is it, Shaundi?"  
She glanced to the sides of her before beckoning him closer so she could whisper.  
"Maero."

Another clap of thunder roared overhead.

* * *

 **Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wonder what is going to happen now that Johnny knows? Please follow, favourite and review :) ciao x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - The Truth**

"I don't feel right about this Johnny." Shaundi said, "Can't you just confront her?"  
Johnny and Shaundi stood around the corner on the ground floor of Purgatory, waiting for the Boss to move from the bar.  
"No fucking way. And get both our asses handed to us?" Johnny said, "Just wait until she gets up and walk and grab her jacket; you know she always takes it off."  
They watched as the Boss downed the last of her drink, laughing with some other gang members. She pushed her glass back before getting to her feet, walking to the toilets.  
"Bingo." Shaundi smirked. As quick as she could, forgetting all about Johnny, she smoothly walked past the Boss' chair, swiping her jacket. Johnny looked at his watch nervously - time was ticking.  
"What you up to, Gat?" Pierce asked, making Johnny jump slightly.  
"Me? Nothing much, man, just hanging out."  
"Do you wanna get some beers in? I know a guy who brews his own which is supposed to be pretty tight. His girl got some bud on the DL too."  
Johnny glanced up to see Shaundi motioning for him, the Boss' jacket back on her chair.  
"Er, I'll have to take a rain check on that, P. Here, take eighty dollars and stock up, a'ight?"  
Pierce stared down at the crumpled notes in his hand from Johnny before shrugging.  
"O-K. Whatever you say, man."  
Johnny quickly walked over to Shaundi, hiding behind a pillar.  
"Well?" Johnny hissed, his voice quiet.  
"The last text he sent her was about half an hour ago confirming that they were meeting at Parthenon Ruins in ..." Shaundi checked the time, "Fifteen minutes."  
"Parthenon Ruins, huh? That's just facing South of the Brotherhood's hideout."  
Shaundi lowered her eyes at Johnny.  
"What you got planned, Gat?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Something." he cryptically replied, "Thanks for your help, Shaunds, I really appreciate it."  
He quickly kissed the top of her head as a sign of gratitude before heading out of Purgatory and to the garage. Walking past the bar he saw that the Boss was already gone.

* * *

Johnny's foot pressed harder on the acceleration and his hands gripped tighter around the steering wheel as he thought about the Boss and Maero. Him kissing her, Touching her. Making love to her...  
Johnny smacked the steering wheel in rage, before he spotted a Brotherhood car heading in the same direction as his. He made sure to keep his distance and stopped short when the red car did. Maero stepped out of the vehicle as Johnny's mood clouded over. He was about a two second walk from the location, a good enough spot for to hideout. However, then a younger looking boy got out from the driving seat. If the Boss' and Maero's meetings were in secret, why was he bringing someone along for the ride? He slowly got out of his car and crept towards the Brotherhood one, near enough to hear the voices.  
"So pick me up in about 2 hours, okay? I'll have that shit locked down."  
He heard Maero chuckle and then retreating footsteps. With his pocket knife flipped out from his person, Johnny had to time it right. Suddenly, he jumped up, grabbing the younger gang member and pressing the cool knife to his throat as he watched Maero disappear from view.  
"Scream and I will kill you." he hissed to the now shaking boy, who nodded slowly. Johnny, still with a grip around him guided him to a dark alley way, throwing him in the corner and threatening him with a knife and a gun which was concealed under his shirt.  
"I want every detail and I want them now. What do you know about Maero and the Boss of the Saints?"

* * *

"I'm surprised you didn't get ill after all that prancing about in the rain." Maero laughed, holding hands with the Boss.  
"Tough as old boots me." she replied, before turning into him so she could kiss him. The pair stopped in their tracks as their lips collided, Maero pressing his hands around the Boss' waist to hold her closer. She hummed against his lips, smiling. The man pulled away, placing his forehead against her own with a devilish smirk on his face.  
"Have you thought about my proposal?"  
The girl bit her lip, hesitating, before answering. This was it; the Saints defining moment. She agreed to this, then she opened them up to the unknown, forcing them to become allies with the enemy. The Boss had to take the leap into the rabbit hole, eager to find out where it would land her. Wonderland? In some fucked up parallel world, possibly.  
"I accept your offer." she whispered, shocked that the words had even come out of her mouth. Her lips felt dry and cracked as her heart pounded inside her chest. She tried to ignore her sweating palms, balling them into fists against Maero's chest.  
"Seriously?" Maero asked in disbelief. He never thought she would say yes.  
"I'm serious. I've thought about it and I think an alliance is what we need. Not one group can take down the other three and claim Stilwater. We need to join forces to make it truly happen. And I believe we can do that together."  
The Brotherhood leader blinked a few times before smiling, grabbing the Boss around the waist again to lift her into the air. She laughed loudly as he spun her around before bringing her down so he could kiss her once more.  
"I'll tell the Saints about us and the plan, and you should tell the Brotherhood a few days before the heist. Once we've told them, you and I should meet up to let the other know what happened and where we go from there. Sound good to you?"  
"It sounds perfect." he replied, "I can't wait to be properly with you, B."  
The Boss smiled. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him her name but she decided against it; only when their future was secured. God, she prayed the Saints would agree to this. They had to, she was their Boss. But the risk at losing those she called her family? She hoped it was worth it. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by Maero clearing his throat.  
"What about the other thing I said?" he asked, his chocolate eyes boring into her blue ones. She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid what he had said, and she was nothing but an honest woman.  
"I'm gonna be straight with you, Maero. You make me feel some type of way - whether or not it's love, I don't know. All I know is the my heart does a funny thing when you're around and I find myself catching my breath. But if anything changes dramatically, you'll be the first to know."  
The tall man chuckled slightly, kissing the Boss' forehead.  
"That's good enough for me, B. I still love ya though."  
Maero pulled the purple haired woman into his arms, embracing her. The Boss sighed into the hug as Maero smirked; Stilwater was going to be his, and nobody could stop him.

* * *

"... they said that they knew of a Saints raid and that's when Maero went to the warehouse. Something about knowing the Boss' patterns and that she could go to him if he were alone. Once he had gained access to her, the rest was apparently easy."  
"Go on." Johnny hissed, holding the babbling boy against the wall. A knife protruded from his thigh, blood seeping onto his trousers as Johnny held another knife to his throat. Co-operation hadn't obviously been easy. Beads of sweat trickled down the boy's forehead as he shook when he spoke.  
"He also fucks other girls; parades them around with a smug look on his face because he knows he's playing the Boss. He says she's not worth shit and that she acts bigger than what she is. He says she's weak but that's probably because she's a woman or something. Anyway, he wants to get rid of you and gain her full trust so they can claim Stilwater. Once he's done that, he said he's going to kill her and the Saints an take the city for himself." the boy said, tears escaping his eyes. Johnny seethed at the boys words, anger coursing through him.  
"That's all you know?" he asked.  
"Yes! Yes! That's all I know! Please, don't kill me. Please."  
Johnny looked at the snotting boy, pondered taking pity on him before slitting his throat.  
"Sorry." he stated, monotone, as sticky blood coated his fingers, the boy's body slumping to the ground. Johnny's breathing became heavy as he tried to process what the weasel had just said. Before he could think about his next move, he heard voices from behind him, causing him to hide down further down the alleyway. A woman laughed as Johnny realised who it was. It wasn't easy to forget a laugh like the Boss'.

"Right, I've got to go, okay?"  
"Aw, so soon, B? I'll miss ya too much."  
Johnny held in the urge to vomit at Maero's false words. How could he lie like that to the Boss? How could he look into her beautiful face, her piercing eyes and lie to her?  
"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river, Romeo. I'll see you soon."  
Kissing was heard before the opening of a car door. Johnny felt his body tense with anger at the thought of Maero's plans. He didn't love the Boss; he was using her. It crushed Johnny to know that the love of his life was being played and he knew he wasn't going to sit back and let her be taken for a fool.

Johnny Gat was going to get Maero if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

 _Oh hey, **LONG** time no see ... okay, imma level with you. I sorta got bored of writing this fic so basically abandoned it. But the other night, I found all of my plans and notes for this story and realised that I couldn't just let it slide. So here I am, finishing this fic because I need to complete this story. I apologise for the MASSIVE gap between this (probably most of you upped and left) but hey to those who stayed and hi to those of you that might stumble across this because it's been updated. So yeah, phase one of me finishing this fic - write another fucking chapter!_

 _Ciao x_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Fuck, marry, kill**

The Boss returned from her meeting with Maero, her heart pounding against her chest. She tried to compose herself as she leaned against the wall of Purgatory, a million thoughts rushing through her head. Her stomach was a bundle of nerves, her gut telling her that there was something not quite about her agreement with the Brotherhood leader. The Boss was known for having a killer gut instinct; it had saved the Saints many times in the past. That's what made her all the more suspicious, putting her at unease. Combing her hands through her purple locks, the woman sighed deeply.  
"Boss?"  
She looked up to be greeted with the face of Johnny Gat.  
"Everything alright?" he asked, blinking at her. The Boss shook herself out of her daze, standing up straight.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"  
Johnny raised a questioning eyebrow but decided not to saying anything.  
"Can't complain .. What are you doing standing there?"  
Johnny noticed her cheeks flush slightly, like a schoolgirl having been caught doing something she shouldn't. How Johnny was maintaining his composure around her was baffling; he wanted nothing more than to grab her by the shoulders and shake her into sense.  
 _"Really, Boss?"_ he wanted to scream, _"The fucking leader of the Brotherhood? He's playing you! He doesn't love you, I do!"  
_ But Johnny remained silent, awaiting the answer from the lilac haired girl.  
"I thought I dropped something earlier. It doesn't matter ... Come on, let's go and sit down."  
He watched as she began to walk off to the seating area with the rest of the Saints.  
"Boss?" he called after her. The girl did suddenly turned around at the sound of her name.  
"Yes, Johnny?"  
"Maero is playing you. I followed you to the Ruins tonight and one of his men told me the truth. He's fucking other girls behind your back, using you so he can claim Stilwater for himself. I'm not even mad that you've been seeing him because he doesn't love you, Boss. But I do. I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I made the Saints fucking purple for you. I _know_ you, Boss. I know how you take your coffee, and how it pains you to wear your bad ass heels when we're on a raid or how you only like to watch The Godfather when it's raining. I know that you always take your jacket off whenever you're somewhere because you don't like to be restricted. I know that tell everyone spiders don't bother you to seem tough yet they scare the living shit out of you. I know how you crinkle your nose when you laugh, or how when your eyes light up when your favourite song comes on. I know all of these things, Boss because I am totally and completely in fucking love with you, and I just had to tell you. I had to tell you because you should be with me, and not Maero. You should be with _me._ "

"Earth to Johnny? Helloooo?" the Boss said, waving a hand in front of the man's face. He blinked a few times before focusing in on the Boss.  
"Huh, what?"  
"You go away there for a minute, space ranger? You called my name. Did you want something?" she asked, smiling at him slightly. And all Johnny could do was look into her eyes, thinking of all the things he could say to her before he answered.  
"Ah, it was nothin'. Let's go sit."

* * *

"Okay, okay, Shaundi, your go. Fuck, marry, kill - Rihanna, Kim Kardashian, Taylor Swift."  
It had been a little over an hour since Johnny and the Boss' weird moment. They kept catching eyes with one another, which would cause her cheeks to flame up. Damn that Johnny Gat and the hold he had over her. Pierce had produced his friend's homebrewed beer, which had been passed around amongst the Saints that were sat together. Their conversation had developed into a juvenile game of 'fuck, marry, kill', as proposed by Shaundi, and it had them all in stitches; it was either that or they were drunk. Possibly a combination of both.  
"Right, fuck Rihanna, obviously." Shaundi started, which was met with whoops from the group, "Marry Kim Kardashian because that hoe has got money and I would love to know what she does to get her ass to look like that."  
"Tru dat!" the Boss called out, taking a swig of her beer. Johnny chuckled at her response; it was the first time he had seen her have genuine fun since she had met Maero.  
"And kill Taylor Swift because there is something about that blonde bitch that irks me." Shaundi concluded, shuddering for dramatic effect to make everyone laugh.  
"I wouldn't do that, her army of fangirls would come after you!" Pierce commented, opening another beer.  
"That's true, and I don't know about you but this girl wants to live." Shaundi laughed.  
"Is that for your benefit, Shaunds, or for Pierce's?" the Boss called out, smirking. The group hollered and 'ooohed', as the dreadlocked girl blushed.  
"Fuck you, Boss." Pierce said, winking at Shaundi, "Anyways, I think it's Gat's go."  
All eyes went to Johnny as he put his hands up in defense.  
"Okay, hit me with your best shot."  
Pierce sat pondering for a moment, as Shaundi moved up to whisper in Johnny's ear.  
"Did you find anything out today?" she mumbled, conscious of the Boss who was sat near them.  
"You'll never guess what I found out Shaunds. He's playing her big time, and plans to take us down with her."  
Shaundi's eyes went wide as she tried to comprehend what she heard. Before she could reply, Pierce called out.  
"Right Gat, fuck, marry, kill - Kylie Jenner, Shaundi ... and Aisha."  
The Boss felt her stomach drop at the sound of Aisha's name. Damn, she had never even met the woman, yet she made her blood boil for reasons she didn't fully understand. The group of Saints was riled up now, waiting for Johnny's answer. The man sat back, stroking his invisible beard, trying not to think about how he saw the Boss' face drop when Pierce said Aisha's name.  
"Hm okay. Kill Kylie Jenner, easy; her lips creep me the fuck out."  
Johnny was met with murmurs of agreement from the Saints as he planned out his next answer. He had to not only be careful because of Pierce but because of the Boss also.  
"Then I guess, fuck Shaundi because Pierce has told me some crazy shit about you, girl." he teased. Shaundi reached up and slapped Pierce's arm, her cheeks going bright red.  
"Pierce!" she shrieked, as the group cackled with laughter.  
"What? I ain't told him shit, he's just playin' you." Pierce grumbled, cursing Johnny under his breath.  
"Whose go is it now?" Johnny asked, emptying the last of his beer.  
"Erm Gat, you still got one left." Carlos shouted. The room fell silent as all eyes went back to Johnny, who began to look uncomfortable.  
"And yeah, marry Aisha I guess. She's definitely wife material."  
It was hard for Johnny to ignore the look on the Boss' face _that_ time. Whilst the other gangsters cheered, the Boss sat back, her face like thunder as she downed the rest of her beer. What did that even mean?

"Now it's the Boss' turn!" Shaundi yelled, smirking.  
"Nah, I don't feel like playing anymore." she replied, picking at the label on her empty beer bottle. _Trevor's Tipple - bitches love it!_ The girl scoffed at the idiotic name of the beer she was drinking, as she tried to remove herself from the situation at hand.  
"No, come on Boss, you _have_ to play. The rules are the rules." Shaundi insisited.  
"Shaundi, no." she replied, a little more sternly. " _Fuck Johnny and his 'wifey material'_ _Aisha."_ she thought. Fuck, what was wrong with her?  
"I've got one!" Carlos chirped up, "Fuck, marry, kill - Shogo, Maero and ... our very own, Johnny Gat."  
The room fell silent at that one. The Boss felt her heart drop as the attention of the room was on her. She particularly felt Johnny's eyes on her, as they all waited with baited breath for her answer.  
"Can't we play another game?" she asked, meekly, feeling herself becoming hot.  
"No! Come on, Boss, it's just a question." Pierce said, lighting up a cigarette.  
"I said I didn't want to play." she replied, her blood beginning to boil.  
"Boss, just answer the question!" Shaundi called out.  
"Yeah, just answer it!"  
"Answer it!"  
"It's only a question!"  
"Come on, Boss!"  
Suddenly, she got to her feet, feeling the anger rage through her before she grabbed her beer bottle and threw it against the wall. The sound of it shattering forced the room to go deadly quiet, as nobody dared move.  
"I'm not fucking doing this." the Boss seethed, pushing her way past the group of people before stomping up the marble steps. She yanked the door open, slamming it shut behind her with a loud bang.  
"What the fuck was that about?" Carlos asked, the first to break the silence.  
"Let me go and check on her." Johnny said, about to get up before Shaundi pushed him back down.  
"No, let me." she insisted, "Someone clean that shit up!"

* * *

A quiet tap on the door disturbed the Boss. She was lying on her bed, trying to calm her breathing as she felt like her head was swimming.  
"Fuck off." she grumbled to whoever was on the other side.  
"It's Shaundi."  
"Oh. Fuck off, Shaundi."  
The door opened nonetheless, as the Boss sighed, sitting up.  
"Shaundi, I said fuck off." the Boss groaned, watching as the other girl shut the door.  
"You made yourself look like a fucking crazy person." Shaundi said, walking over to sit next to the girl on the bed. She gathered her feet underneath her, turning to face the Boss.  
"Yeah. I shouldn't have thrown the bottle." she admitted, lying back down on the bed. She covered her face with her hands, sighing again.  
"Anything I can help you with?" the dreadlocked girl asked, trying to offer some support. The Boss sat up slowly, running her hands through her hair; she was doing a lot of that lately.  
"No. Thanks but I'm a big girl; I gotta sort it out myself."  
Shaundi placed a hand over the Boss' squeezing it gently as she smiled softly at the girl.  
"Alright. If you need anything though babe, you know where I am."  
Shaundi got to her feet, heading back towards the door; she knew that she needed to leave the Boss some time to sort whatever was going on.  
"Actually Shaundi, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course, Boss."  
"What would have to happen for the Saints to stop following me?" she asked, picking nervously at a hangnail.  
"Huh?"  
"Like, what would have to happen for the Saints to I guess, denounce me and kick me out of the gang?"  
The Boss watched as the girl pondered for a moment; she knew that Shaundi would answer her honestly.  
"Truthfully? It would have to be something extreme. A lot of people feel at home here and you would _seriously_ have to fuck up for us to kick you out of the gang. Your our Boss, so whatever you felt would be best, we would follow. _"  
_ The Boss exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding, as she smiled meekly at her best friend.  
"Thanks, Shaunds."  
"No problem, babe."

Shaundi closed the door behind her, before turning around to be faced with Johnny.  
"You're gonna wanna sit down for this one, Shaunds." Johnny stated.  
"I've got all night."

* * *

 _Two chapters in one night? Is this my way of trying to make up for lost time? I hope you enjoyed this strangely long chapter! I wonder how the Saints will react when the Boss tells them of her plans with Maero? And how will Johnny take it, hearing it from her mouth? DUN DUN DUNNNN._

 _(apologies for any spelling/punctuation/grammar mistakes - I'll fix them tomororow)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 -Fall From Grace**

 _"I'll meet you at the beach at 10pm. I hope it all goes well for you."  
"I hope so too. I'll see you later."  
"Love ya, B x"  
_

The Boss sighed as she put her phone down on her bed. The weeks had passed and it was now the day before the Ronin drop - Maero had told her that the Brotherhood knew of their plans and relationship, so now it was up to her to reveal the same to the Saints. Maero knew that she had been putting it off but time was precious; it was now or never. The Boss had informed Shaundi that there was to be a Saints meeting at 8pm. It was now a quarter to and the Boss was pacing her room, her heels sinking into the carpet with each step. She kept her look simple; an oversized purple t-shirt, black jeans and heeled boots. Her glock was stuffed into the back of her jeans which was concealed by her t-shirt, as well as two knifes disguised in her boots; a girl had to be prepared, right? As she checked her appearance in her mirror, there was a tap at the door before it opened.  
"Hey, Boss?" Shaundi said, peering around the door, "Everyone's basically here. We're ready when you are."  
"Okay. Thanks, babe." the Boss replied, not bothering to look at the other girl.  
"Everything cool?"  
The Boss turned around then to face her best friend as she forced a slight smile.  
"I fucking hope so ... Right then. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

The Saints were gathered at the bottom of the marble stair case, talking among themselves. Saints meetings didn't happen too often - only when the whole gang was needed for a task or something huge had happened. Or was about to happen in the Boss' case. She tried to remain composed as she walked down the steps, the sound of her heels demanding silence. The group watched her, as she noticed Johnny waiting to greet her. He held his hand out to guide her down the remaining few steps, which she accepted, squeezing his hand in gratitude.  
"Still as beautiful as ever, B." Johnny murmured to her, causing her to smirk. Johnny knew what was coming, and he knew it wasn't going to be pretty.  
"Thanks, Gat. Not so bad yourself." the woman replied, before clearing her throat to address her audience.  
"Okay guys. Thanks for all being here on time; at least the Saints know how to time keep." she started, licking her lips nervously. She had never been nervous before in front of the Saints; what was happening to her? Regardless, she took a deep breath.  
"I'll get right to it then. There's something that I need to tell you all for what I have planned for the Saints. Tomorrow, there is going to be a Ronin drop at the piers. It's apparently going to be the biggest one they've ever had, so we're going to go down to take what we want."  
The Saints began to cheer and clap; there was nothing like a good gang fight. Johnny raised a wary eyebrow at Shaundi who just shrugged; what was the Boss doing?  
"Alright, alright, now before you get too excited, there's more." the Boss said, "We won't be doing this drop alone."  
The group buzzed again.  
"What?"  
"Who the fuck are we doing drop with?"  
"Yeah Boss, who?"  
"We're going to be doing the drop with the Brotherhood."

During the whole time of being in the Saints, the Boss had never experienced a reaction like the one she received. Everyone was shouting, arguing, with one another and the Boss as it was getting hard to control them. And believe me, controlling a gang of hardened criminals was even harder than it sounded.  
"Guys! Let me explain!" the Boss tried shouting, but they weren't paying attention to her anymore. Suddenly, a gun shot went off, silencing the room. Johnny stood with his gun pointed at the ceiling as flakes of debris fell down onto the floor.  
"Let her speak. Go on, Boss." Johnny encouraged.  
"Thank you. I've come to realise that we can't take Stilwater alone; it's not possible. Now, I don't doubt my faith in you as a gang but there are three just as powerful other gangs in this city; we need to form an alliance with one of them. The Ronin are fuckboys who aren't worth our time and the Samedi are drug taking weirdos; the Brotherhood is our best bet. I need all of your support on this. Once we've secured the drop, we're going to remove both the Samedi and the Ronin and split Stilwater 50/50 with the Brotherhood."  
Shouts of disapproval came again, as the Boss was getting sick of the interruptions. Johnny didn't know when he should intervene; everything the Boss had been told was lies, planted in her head by Maero. It was on the tip of his tongue to speak up, but he decided to stay quiet a little while longer.  
"Guys, please. Think about it. Once the others are gone, we can go back to doing what we do best with no interruptions. You know how gang honour is in this town; the Brotherhood would never go back on it."  
Johnny took a step forward before retreating, balling his hands into fists. His heart rate increased as his breathing became more erratic. There was no calming him now.  
"I only want what's good for the Saints. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it was a good idea. So please guys, let's do what we've always dreamed of - let's take Stilwater."  
Silence fell among the group once more, only slight mutterings being heard. The tension was thick in the air as the Boss waited. Carlos was the first to speak.  
"I'm in. I hate the other fuckers so two birds with one stone right?"  
The Boss smiled appreciatively at him.  
"Yeah, me too. I'm sick of all this gang war shit." Pierce chimed in.  
"I'm in."  
"Same here."  
"Let's take Stilwater."  
The only two that hadn't answered were Shaundi and Johnny but the Boss knew that she'd have their unconditional following. Nonetheless, she clapped her hands together gleefully before remembering about a final detail. Johnny could feel his anger rising; he had to speak up.

"What if one us says no?" Johnny called out, his head slightly bowed.  
"What?" the Boss stuttered, as the Saints eyes befell Johnny.  
"What if one of us says no? That we don't want to follow you into this suicide mission?" Johnny snapped. He could feel the venom radiating from his body; Maero had fooled the woman he loved and he was angry as fuck. And anybody with half a brain knows that Johnny Gat is not one to be crossed when he's angry.  
"Johnny, what are you talking about?" the woman demanded, as her heart pounded. The Boss studied Johnny's face, his tight fists and laboured breathing. _Shit. Johnny knew.  
_ "How about you tell the gang how you come to think of this brilliant idea, hm?" Johnny stated, staring the Boss in the eyes through his glasses.  
The Boss hissed, "I was getting to it, Gat."  
"No, no! How about you tell the Saints how you're fucking the leader of the Brotherhood behind our backs. About how _all_ of this, is _his_ idea! Go on, tell them!"  
A small gasp dissipated among the group.  
"Is that true Boss?" Pierce asked. The woman sighed.  
"Yes, it's true. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied but I have to agree with Maero on this one. It's a good idea. We can all claim what is ours. He wouldn't lie to me - he said he loves me."  
That's when Johnny exploded.  
"HE'S FUCKING LYING TO YOU!" he shouted, making everyone jump. The Boss turned around with a sudden spin, glaring at Johnny.  
"What?"  
"He's lying to you Boss. Shaundi told me about you and Maero so I followed you to Ruins. Boss, he arrived with a fucking goon who spilled the whole story the second I had a knife to his throat. He's planning on taking Stilwater for himself, once he's gotten rid of you. Everything he's told you is lies."  
The Boss' heart felt like it was going to stop. She looked at the man that had been there for her since the beginning and found it hard to believe what he was saying.  
"You're lying." she mumbled.  
"Boss, I have no reason to lie to you. The second you fucked him, he knew he had you."  
"ARE YOU FOR FUCKING REAL RIGHT NOW? HOW IS THIS SHIT ANY DIFFERENT TO WHAT YOU'RE DOING WITH AISHA?" the Boss yelled, feeling a familiar snap inside of her.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Johnny shouted back. What did Aisha have to do with anything? The Boss realised her invalid point, flushing violently. Damn, how could she be so stupid to say something like that?  
"It's true, B." Shaundi intercepted, realising that now was not the time for the epic love story of the Boss and Johnny - they wouldn't want it to be this way.  
"He's also been fucking other girls behind your back. I caught two guys from the Brotherhood and they confirmed what Johnny is saying. I'm sorry, but he doesn't love you."  
Shaundi put her hand out to console the Boss, but she backed away from her touch, her own hands shaking.  
"You couldn't have told me this, on my own?" she seethed, "Instead, you had to tell me in front of the whole fucking gang? Humiliating me? Do you have any fucking idea how that feels?"  
Tears pricked at the Boss' eyes. _No, I will not cry here.  
_ "B, we didn't intend for it to happen this way. Everything escalated and when I heard that he told you that he loved you, it knocked me sick. No one deserves to be played like that, and certainly not the Boss of the Saints." Johnny said, his voice calmer. At least she now knew the truth.  
"I don't believe you." the Boss whispered, looking at the floor.  
"Huh?"  
"I don't believe you." she said, a little louder. Shaundi found it hard to stifle her scoff, as she became aware of all of the eyes watching the unfolding scene.  
"Go and ask him, Boss, if you don't believe us. Go and fucking ask the mighty leader of the Brotherhood." Johnny said, his voice harsh. Standing up straight, the girl tried to compose herself as a single tear ran down her cheek.  
" _Fine._ I will." she replied, her voice monotone. In that moment, Johnny felt his heart crack. His words had caused great pain to the Boss, so much so, that she was actually crying. He had never made her cry, in all of the years he had known her. Fuck.  
"Boss." he murmured, reaching out to touch her arm as Shaundi had done. The Boss backed away from him, leaving him stunned.  
" _Don't."_ she whispered, her voice full of venom, "Do not fucking touch me."  
She pointed a shaking finger at him.  
"Don't EVER fucking touch me again, Gat. Fuck you ... fuck all of you."  
Suddenly, the Boss turned on her heel and ran up the marble steps and out of the door, leaving a very confused and hurt gang behind. Johnny could feel his heart crack with every step she took out of the room, out of the building and what seemed to be, out of his life.

The Boss couldn't think of anything else but of one thing. Tears ran down her face as she ran out of the building and into the car parked out front.

She had to find Maero.

* * *

 _Eeeek! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wonder what is going to happen to the Boss and Johnny now? And what about Maero? Happy reading! x_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Kill Him**

The xenon lights of the Brotherhood sign flashed brightly as the Boss pulled into the driveway of the building. She was seething on the inside but was somehow managing to maintain a cool and collected exterior. She reached into the cup holder, grabbing her lipstick before pulling down the mirror. Touching up her makeup and adjusting her purple tresses, the Boss exited the car, making sure not to forget her two hand guns, placing them in the holders on her jeans. Her phone flashed on the passenger seat as she went to shut the door; it had been going off since she left the Saints hideout. Hesitating, the Boss deliberated before deciding on sending Shaundi a quick message to notify her of her location, and to not follow her. Throwing the phone down and slamming the door, she sauntered towards the front door, consciously expressing her best 'bitch face'. Reaching forward, she grabbed the handle and opened, into foreign and forbidden territory. Immediately, she was taken a back at the crisp and clean foyer of the building, like it was some sort of corporate bank. White and pure; everything the gangs were not. A few Brotherhood sat behind a desk, like receptionists, as empty sofas and tables surrounded the area, decorated with plants and paintings. The only real pop of colour were the two workers and the Boss' outfits, making her somewhat self conscious. Treading cautiously, her heels clicked against the polished marbled floor as she cleared her throat. The two Brotherhood members, women, looked up in slight shock at the sight of a Saint in their domain.  
"I'm going to make this easy for you, ladies. You have thirty seconds to get me to Maero's office otherwise I'm going to turn your pretty white foyer red, okay? Time starts, hmm ... now."

* * *

"What the fuck have we done?" Johnny groaned, pacing the floor of the Saints hideout worriedly.  
"What do you mean, man? She's the one that fucked the guy." Pierce replied, about to say more before Johnny silenced him with a death glare. He didn't need to be reminded of _that._  
"Now is not the time for this; she was the only one in that relationship, not us." Shaundi intervened, "What we need to decide now is what we do. Are we gonna leave the Ronin drop or what?"  
The Saints were silent, with only the sound of rap music being heard from one of the radios.  
"Exactly. Also, the Boss is out there, probably about to string Maero by his balls, which means that she's in danger, no?"  
"Fuck, it never occurred to me that she would go and find that fucker. I gotta go and get her." Johnny said, jumping into action and grabbing a gun. A notification from Shaundi's phone pinged as she opened the message. Quickly rushing over Johnny, she placed a stern hand on his shoulder.  
"I don't think you running into the middle of that will help. Look, she's text me." Shaundi explained, passing Johnny her phone.  
"If she's not back in two hours then we'll go and get her. But for now, gather round because I'm calling a gang meeting."

* * *

The Boss dusted off her hands as the two Brotherhood females lay dead at the bottom of a staircase. Blood pooled around her feet, which trekked red footsteps up the stairs that lead to Maero's office. Once she was alone with the women, it was easy enough to take them out; she couldn't have them notifying other Brotherhood members. It was a dark staircase, with bright red lights that spelled out 'Maero' and 'Brotherhood' along the walls. The single sound of the Boss' shoes and her breathing was unnerving her slightly as she tried to maintain the level of anger she was feeling; Maero was going to receive the full wrath. All at once, the Boss kicked his door open. _Go time._

Her eyes were greeted with the sight of what seemed to be a party. Maero was sat behind a huge mahogany desk, a topless stripper on his lap, as other Brotherhood members sat on surrounding sofas, either smoking or drinking. The intrusion of the Boss startled them all, as they all jumped to their feet, the women screaming as everyone pulled guns on the Boss.  
"What the fuck you know about this?" she asked, smirking at Maero. _She had caught him out._  
There seemed to be a standoff for a few moments, the Boss and Maero making the most intense eye contact; she was murderous and he was confused, until it finally clicked as to why she would be there. He gulped slightly but didn't show any signs of faltering.  
"Everyone out." he stated, turning around to look out of the window that was behind his desk, looking down on Stilwater.  
"You don't want us to kill her?" one of the members asked.  
"I said everyone out. I have some business to attend to."  
The Boss pushed past everyone as they left, still gripping her gun; the other one was away in her jeans still.

"So, _B_ , what can I -"  
Maero was cut off as he turned around, only to be greeted with a knife to his upper shoulder that the Boss had thrown; she always had a good aim. He hissed in pain before grabbing it and yanking it out of his body; it was barely a scratch to the muscular man. He stabbed the knife into his desk with vigor, a small smile creeping onto his lips.  
"I like it when you play rough, B."  
"I'm not here for games, Maero. You're fucking dead." the Boss hissed, approaching him.  
"Care to explain?" he asked, resuming his seat behind his desk. He propped his legs up onto the desk, crossed as his hands rested across his stomach. Why the fuck was he so relaxed? He still thought he had one over on her!  
"You know exactly why I'm here, Maero. You fucking lied to me. You said all this shit that I, _me, the Boss of the MOTHERFUCKING SAINTS,_ was stupid enough to fucking believe! You have fucking embarrassed me and well, you see, I don't like to be embarrassed. So retribution is needed. _Revenge is needed._ You're a fucking dead man, Maero. You and your whole God damn crew."  
The Boss' eyes darkened as she watched Maero. He didn't even react.  
"And? I had heard that the Boss of the Saints was smart but obviously not if she was dumb enough to fall for my little sob story."  
The Boss' chest was heaving as her hand twitched to grab her gun.  
"The Brotherhood have a right to Stilwater; we work for it. Once I had my plan laid out, it was going to be easy. All I had to do was get close enough to you. Get your gang to help crush the Ronin and then we crush you. And that little fucker Johnny that I know you pine over. It was going to be _so_ satisfying killing him in front of you."  
Maero noticed the Boss frown slightly; he had touched a nerve.  
"Sorry, does it bother you when I talk about Johnny? The great love of your life? I know what you think: _'Oh, how could Johnny ever love little old me? He's so buff and strong and bet he's really good in bed..'"  
_ The Boss cracked.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she roared, waving her gun at Maero. You don't get to say shit to me! Only one of us is walking out of here alive. And I intend on that being _me_."

* * *

All of the Saints nodded in agreement for what seemed like the first time that day.  
"Does that sit well with everyone?" Shaundi asked, scanning the gang members.  
She was met with choruses of agreement as she smiled.  
"Good. At least that's sorted then. Then we can plan our next move later on, okay? You can all go now, thanks guys."  
Sitting back on the sofa, Shaundi sighed deeply as she felt Pierce kiss the top of her head.  
"I don't know how the Boss does that all the time, it's exhausting." she laughed.  
"Hm, I have to say that you would make a pretty hot Boss." Pierce replied, bending down to kiss her on the lips. Shaundi squealed before pushing him away, playfully.  
"Fuck outta here Pierce, not in front of the guys." she smiled, glancing around the group.  
"Hey, where's Johnny?"

* * *

"Okay, now you know the truth. So kill me. Why didn't you do it the second you walked in here. The second you saw me with another girl on my lap, having a good time and laughing at you. One shot, and it would have all been over. Why haven't you killed me yet?"  
The Boss was silent for a moment as she frowned again.  
"Exactly." Maero declared, triumphantly, "You can't kill me because you have feelings for me. I stole the Saints Queen's little heart and now she's lost her bottle. Go on then, kill me. Kill me. Fucking kill me - "  
A shot rang out as Maero laughed again. He had dodged the Boss' bullet as it traveled straight through the glass behind him. Her hand was shaking as she held the gun, annoyed at herself for having missed. Maero leaned forward and pressed the intercom button.  
"Get her the fuck out of here." he spat, obviously talking to some lackey on the other end.  
"Well, now that you know, it seems that the Brotherhood will have to go the Ronin drop alone. Or convince them to come and kill the Saints; which ever is more preferable to me."  
"Fuck you." the Boss spat back, trying to find the strength within herself to shoot Maero. One shot and it's done; pride restored. It was like she was a statue frozen, unable to find it within herself to kill him. Why was this proving difficult? She had killed countless people with no hesitation but Maero was something else. He had gotten inside of her head and looking at him smile at her with that fucking grin was causing a block in her brain. She didn't love him; she despised him. So why couldn't she kill him?

Before she had to the chance to seize the moment, she felt herself being lifted by two men and backing out of the room as she watched Maero light a joint. The Boss snapped out of her trance then and began screaming and shouting, kicking out as the men dragged her away.  
"Don't think I'll forget about this, B. You better watch your back." Maero called after her.  
"FUCK YOU!" she roared, trying to break free from the men. Fuck, she had missed her opportunity. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

 _Why hadn't she killed him?_

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the delay - school has been crazy! This chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones but there is more coming! I also hope that this wasn't too anti-climatic for you; again, there will be more developments. For now, follow, favourite and review!

Ciao x


End file.
